Star Forge
A 2006 - February 2007. Imperial Era The Star Forge was a space station found in the End of Timeline Event. It was the main focus of the event and acted as a major plot device for the final story arc of the era, that of the True Empire's attempt to reconquer the galaxy . Discovery The Star Forge was reactivated by the former Emperor Alden of the Galactic Empire after barely surviving an assassination attempt from a Confederacy of Independent Systems strike upon his personal starfighter. Then, being believed dead, Alden retreated into the shadows and discovered the mysteries of The Star Forge, while his successors, Emperor Joron and Empress Lindy continued to lose ground to the CIS. In his travels, Alden sought the solution to another mystery, that of the mysterious discovery of an Old Republic Dreadnaught Task Force, only known as the Saberfleet. Following clues, he found out that 50 years ago, the Saberfleet was thrown out of hyperspace after encountering the massive gravitational disturbance of the dormant Star Forge. The fleets arrival accidently triggered the Star Forges automated defences - swarms of dangerous Assault Droids who one by one boarded and massacred the ships crew, leaving drifting hulks wandering the ether, which were eventually salvaged by the Galactic Empire. Having located the Star Forge, Alden was not attacked by its defences, the ancient stations malign intelligence recognising a kindred spirit. In command of this powerful and ancient tool, Alden vowed to remake His Empire, undiluted by the weaknesses of the former, a True Empire. Capabilities The Star Forge was able to continue producing swarms of Ultimate Assault Droids, which landed in fleets of hyperspace drop pods all throughout the galaxy, combatting, and in many cases, subduing all who opposed them. The station was also able to produce immensely powerful Ancient Battleships and Gunships, the Battleships being more than a match for the Empire's Star Destroyers. Additionally, the Star Forge had managed to analyse and replicate the Old Republics Dreadnaughts, adding numbers to the sheer power of the Ancient Battleships. However, finally, and most terrifyingly of all, throughout the long millenia of its dormancy, the Star Forge was quietly manufacturing a weapon even more deadly than it's battleships, a weapon that tasked the Star Forges resources to its limits, the dreaded Galaxy Gun. Fate With the Galaxy Gun operational, The Galactic Empire soon folded under the Star Forges wrath, however, The CIS managed to endure the storm, for a time, even successfully managing to evacuate the majority of Naboo's populace before the Galaxy Gun destroyed the world. Brizdin, the CIS' chief diplomat, and others managed to retrace the Aldens steps, finally discovering the location of the Star Forge. Armed with this information, the CIS leadership joined forces with every other remaining faction capable of interstellar war, including the Ship Manufacturing Corporations Bzok Enterprises and Rendili Shipyards, in a single final hope to finally destroy the Star Forge and end the threat of the True Empire forever. Unfortunately, and disasterously, Bzok Enterprises, with the strongest frigate fleet the galaxy had ever known failed to join in the assault, however with sensors picking up the arming of dozens of Particle Disintegrator Warheads for the Galaxy Gun, the allied forces felt they had no choice but to act. Alden had anticipated as much. Moments after the fleet was engaged, Alden sprung his trap, dropping in a fleet on top of the attackers. Outmanned, outnumbered and outgunned without the aid of Bzok Enterprises, the fleets of Rendili Shipyards, the Imperial Survivors and the Confederacy of Intependent Systems were crushed. There was a ray of hope, however, a CIS Infiltration force, led by its Commodore had managed to infiltrate the Galaxy Gun and seized control, stopping the launch and saving billions of lives for a time. It was ultimately, a hollow victory however, as Alden, fearing the Galaxy Gun would be turned on the Star Forge itself, triggered the Galaxy Guns self destruct mechanism, destroying all on board. Only a single survivor, a member of Rendili Shipyards, survived the massacre, fleeing back to the core. However, the galaxy's fate was sealed, though the Galaxy Gun was destroyed, the Star Forge remained intact and Alden survived. Bzok Enterprises fleet alone could not hope to match the Star Forges power, and with the rest of its foes vanquished, the Star Forge endured and continued to build, then the galaxy burned. Category:Events